Uroboros 0 - Pod Piórem Feniksa I
Noc dziś była wyjątkowo ponura, a na czarnym jak smoła niebie nie brakło, ciemnych deszczowych chmur, które nie szczędziły kropel deszczu. Prócz tego zasłaniały one wszystkie gwiazdy w okolicy, wraz z księżycem, przez co światła wydobywające się z okien pióra feniksa, były jednymi z nielicznych oświetlających wszystko dookoła. W środku tawerny natomiast wydawało się być tak jak zawsze. Wpadająca w ucho muzyka rozbrzmiewała po całym pomieszczeniu wraz z radosnymi śpiewami tamtejszych bywalców, którzy radowali się wszelakim alkoholem i zajadali przepysznymi potrawami, jakimi zostali uraczeni przez Adriana Dragneela i jego matkę Rin. Mówiąc prościej. Wszyscy się po prostu dobrze bawili... no prawie wszyscy. Przy jednym ze stołów w kącie Pióra Feniksa siedział z nie-lekką nadwagą o siwych włosach, pomarszczonej twarzy, piwnych oczach skrytych w cieniu szarawego kapelusza, będącego dodatkiem do płaszcza w tej samej barwie, który miał na sobie. Jedną ręką z całych sił ściskał czarną teczkę. Na stole miał jedynie kufel z kawą, która zdążyła już dawno wystygnąć. - Może spróbował by pan czegoś ciepłego? - spytał go syn właścicielki, który zaniepokoił się zachowaniem nieznajomego. - Nie - odpowiedział mu mężczyzna badając ostrożnym i zaniepokojonym wzrokiem chłopaka od stóp do głowy, przez co temu drugiemu przeszedł lekki dreszcz po plecach - Dziękuje, ale to mi wystarczy - dodał mocniej ściskając w dłoni tajemniczą aktówkę i biorąc szybki łyk zbożówki. Młodziak chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz coś mu przerwało. Potężne drewniane drzwi od knajpy właśnie otworzyły się z hukiem, tak, że klamka o mało nie zrobiła dziury w ścianie, w którą uderzyła, a w brogu zjawił się kolejny nieznajomy. Był to wysoki na 2 metry, barczysty mężczyzna, która na oko miał około dwadzieścia-dwa lata. Na głowie miał kruczo czarne jak noc, rozczochrane, spiczaste włosy, których grzywka opadała niemalże na pomarańczowe jak słońce oczy. Był mocno opalony, miał ostre rysy twarzy z kwadratową szczęką i wyraźnymi kości policzkowymi. Na nogach miał zwyczajne trapery, a resztę skrywał pod smolistymi skórzanymi spodniami i takiej samej rozpiętej kurtce, przez co było widać, perfekcyjnie wyrzeźbiony tors. Miał wiele blizn ułożonych losowo (trzy szły od lewej strony czoła, przez oczy i nos prawej połowy szyi), najprawdopodobniej będących pamiątką po szponach lub broni białej, jednak to nie one przykuwały największą uwagę. Robił to symbol wypalony na klatce piersiowej, którzy przedstawiał dwa węże, zjadające nawzajem swoje ogony, tworząc okrąg. Ów jegomość ruszył pewnym krokiem w stronę baru i znajdującej się za nim Rin, po drodze mierząc "rozmówce" Adriana wzrokiem z szatańskim uśmiechem, by następnie usiąść przy dwójce stałych bywalców Pióra Feniksa. - Daj coś mocnego, najlepiej najmocniejszego - powiedział wyciągając z kieszeni sakiewkę - Razy trzy. Jeden dla mnie, i dwa dla tych dżentelmenów - wskazał palcem na gości obok, po czym wysypał na blat całą zawartość kabzy w formie złotych monet - Reszty nie trzeba - uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko, co akurat Rin zignorowała i poszła po alkohol. - Panie, ależ my się nawet nie znamy - powiedział jeden z gości, zaskoczony zachowaniem nieznajomego. - Pierd#lenie - ten się uśmiechnął, a zaraz po tym skupił wzrok na Rin, która już wróciła z trunkami - Do dna! - zawołał i zaczął niczym odkurzacz zasysać. Drugi przybysz, którego zaczepił wcześniej Adrian, teraz omal nie wyłysiał z przerażenia. - Wszystko dobrze?! - spytał chłopak kładąc rękę na ramieniu mężczyzny, który ze strachu ledwo łapał oddech. W tej samej chwili koleś przy barze omal nie buchnął śmiechem. - Pierwszy raz cię tu widzę - stwierdził drugi z gości, siedzących obok niego. - Jestem tylko przejazdem - rzucił chłop - W celach roboczych - dodał kończąc ostatnim łykiem swoje piwo. - Roboczych? - spytał pierwszy z gości. Mężczyzna przy młodym Dragneelu nagle zerwał się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę drzwi z paniką w oczach. - Poluję na lisy - rzucił osobnik przy barze - Jeb#ne ciągle węszą! - skierował wzrok na tajemniczego mężczyznę, wybiegającego z Pióra Feniksa ze swą czarną teczką, a następnie sam podniósł się na równe nogi i ruszył spokojnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia z rękami w kieszeniach swej kurtki i rządzą mordu w oczach. ---- Starzec pomimo swojego podeszłego wieku pędził przed siebie z dużą prędkością, przez polane, nie myśląc nawet o tym, by się zatrzymać, czy nawet obejrzeć za siebie. Wiedział, że skończy się do dla niego tylko w jeden sposób. Skupiał się tylko na tym, co jest przed nim. - Wolno! Wolno! Wolno! - usłyszał nad sobą od swojego prześladowcy, który przeskoczył nad mężczyzną i wylądował metr przed nim - Za wolno! - ten wyprowadził szybkiego kopniaka w twarz, swojej ofiary, która odleciała na kilka metrów w tył, gubiąc przy tym kilka zębów, łamiąc nos i wypluwając sporo krwi. Podczas tego wypuścił z ręki swoją teczkę, która leżała teraz obok niego. - Warto było? - odezwał się jego prześladowca, szybko depcząc dłoń nieszczęśnika, który chciał znów chwycić swoją własność, łamiąc mu przy tym palce. Ten chciał krzyknąć z bólu, ale przeszkodziła mu w tym dłoń jego "dialogisty" , który złapał go za brutalnie za szyje i unosząc triumfalnie na wysokość swych oczu. - Wybacz, ale nie lubię, gdy ktoś WTYKA NOS TAM GDZIE NIE TRZEBA! - wydarł się słoneczno-oki, lecz niespodziewanie na jego lewej części twarzy wylądowała czyjaś pięść... pięść pokryta płomieniami, które wzmocniły potężny cios Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów, Adriana Dragneela. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, kiedy trafiony awanturnik nie otrzymał żadnych oparzeń, a jego głowa była jedynie trochę odchylona. - I jak widać nie tylko ty to robisz - ten odezwał się to trzymanego w ręku starca, by chwilę po tym rzucić nim o pobliskie drzewo. Zaskoczony Adrian szybko ruszył, by go złapać, jednak jego "przeciwnik" znikąd pojawił się pomiędzy nim, a poszkodowanym. - Co... - młody mag przerwał, kiedy został złapany za twarz i z impetem uderzony/wgnieciony w ziemie. - NIE WTRĄCAJ SIĘ! - Wtedy ciało Dragneela całe zajęło się płomieniami, a ten błyskawicznie uwolnił się z uścisku oponenta i uraczył go serią uderzeniem w tors i głowę. Tym razem przyniosły one jakiś efekt, bo tym razem to zalany ciosami napastnik "dostał skrzydeł". Ognisty Zabójca Feniksów podniósł się gotowy do walki. Z resztą tak samo jak Isaac Chainsaw, jeden z arcykapłanów Gildii Uroboros. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Alvoquez Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Uroboros